Things Change
by vanilla-luvs-koke
Summary: What happens when DOOM has Split?.The Warriors get a look at their past lives, Would you give everything up for Revenge?..


**VLK: This is my very first story…so go easy on me…I will get better :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh or any other Character in this Story :(**

**

* * *

**

** CHAPTER 1 – Alister**

**

* * *

_ Dream_**

As they ran through the lonely town, which used to bustle with people, looking for shelter, soldiers were following them.

"Alister how far d-did you say this shelter was?" asked a young boy with red hair

"Not far now Mikey…I Promise" Replied the brother of the young boy

"Oh, Alister, I'm so tired!" Cried the younger boy  
The younger boy lost all consciousness and collapsed on the dusty road. The other boy turned to find his brother, but his brother had fallen over and was a couple meters away from him.  
" Mikey come on, get up." Alister tugged on his little brothers shirt  
" Mmm, Alister, I'm tired, and my legs hurt, and I don't want to go any further." Complained the younger boy.  
"Come on, Mikey, Please get up, they are coming, please Mikey get up." Pleaded Alister.  
"Oh.." Alister pulled Mikey up off the ground and ran towards the shelter, which was in sight now.

"Hey Alister?" Mikey stopped.  
"Yeah Mikey,"  
"Whatever happened to mum?" Mikey Asked  
"Look Mikey we can't stop, We must keep going."  
"Please Alister, Answer my question." Pleaded Mikey

"Ok, look, Mum is in a better place, so no one can ever hurt her."  
"Can we go see her?" Mikey Asked  
"Uh, Yeah, sure."  
They made it to the shelter, A Dark skinned man stood out front of the shelter,  
"Come on, you's two, The shelter here is the safest spot you will find." The dark skinned man called out to Alister

"Here.." Alister pushed his Brother towards the Dark skinned man..

"Please make sure he is safe, I will be back shortly." The Dark skinned man nodded and took Mikey's hand in his.  
" I will..and your name sir?" Asked the Dark skinned soldier.

"Alister." He turned and Crouched down to Mikey's level.  
" I will be back shortly..dont go anywhere..you will be safe here.."  
"But Alister…" Mikey was Cut off  
" I said I will be back shortly.." and with that he ran off, leaving his brother in safe hands. But his wrong measurements will haunt him forever. He turned to yell to Mikey, as he did, a tank Rolled past him, it didn't even stop to kill him, it just rolled on towards the shelter, little did Alister know that the tank was going to wipe out his only hope of life, he watched the Tank roll slowly towards the Tin roofed shelter, where he had left his brother for safety, the tank suddenly stop, its long gun moved slowly to the left, pointing directly at the Shelter, a few minutes after the tank had stopped, a loud Crack was heard throughout the town, Alister crouched down on the clutching his ears and squeezing his eyes shut, as hard as he could, He heard women crying, and calling out names, probably loved ones they had just lost in the Shoot out.  
Alister got up from his crouching position opened his eyes, which were now covered in dust, He rubbed his eyes, But what he saw, he never wanted to see, he wanted to run a mile, he wanted to scream, he fought back tears that were forming in his eyes.  
The shelter that he had just left his brother in, for safety, was on fire, women running from the building, Clutching to their sons & daughters who were crying or very likely unconscious, if not dead  
" No..no..please no.." Alister whispered under his breath.

He started a little jog, then eventually got faster, until he reached the shelter.

The Tin roof had caved in, the Wooden poles that held the building up, had collapsed inwards, anyone stuck on the inside was going to be there for sometime. Children were crying out for Mothers or Fathers.

"Hey Kid, do you really think its safe enough for you to just go waltzing in, the place has just had a bomb Explode in here.."  
"I Know..its just.. I need to find my brother." Alister fought back tears that started to come through.  
"Hmm… whats your brothers name?" Asked the Officer  
"Mikey." Alister replied  
"Oh.. red-head.. Well he wasn't in the…..Blah blah…. " Eveything he said blurred

Alister had turned to see the exit of which the tanks had left, He noticed a young childs action figure, the same one Mikey had been given for his birthday.

"…… so probably the tanks took off with him…"the officer went on.  
"Hey Kid…? You listening to me?" asked the Officer  
"Uh…. No sorry I wasn't, but I heard you say something tanks going away with my brother…"

"Yeah… Kaiba Corp tanks… heh cant mistake them for any tank…stubborn man.. thinking he can do this.."

"Yeah Stubborn man…."

**_Dream end_**

**

* * *

**

Alister's heart almost jumped out of his chest when he woke, his hair was plastered to his face. It had been sometime since DOOM broke up, and ever since that, he's been having horrible dreams.

He had missed being able to talk to someone who had known what they had been through. He missed Valon, even though he would never admit it, he did miss him. And Raphael, the only sane one out of the lot of them. But he had other important things to deal with. He eventually got out off his sweat drenched bed, Just another day…..  
Just another day….

**

* * *

****VLK: **I might not update for sometime, School is starting to get really full on, I think the next chappie will be about Valon, but Read & Review ….Thankies.. :) 


End file.
